How a Piece of Bread Screwed up My Life
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Seth was fine with being totally ignorant to his new boyfriends secret, but when he finds out,everything changes...for better or worse.Seth/Jacob. M for Lemon and language
1. Smolder

How a Piece of Bread Screwed Up My Life

**I think the title speaks for itself. I will continue BAC I swear but I just need to get back into the groove of writing, so I'm writing this to get myself back into that place. =] Seth/Jacob All from Seth's POV. Probably gonna be about 2, 3 or maybe 4 chapters.**

**Oh and there is just one small change I've made to the twi universe, Emily isn't related to Leah or Seth or any Clearwater's in any way. Just one little important detail, but that's it!**

**Chapter 1: Smolder**

"Going out!" I called behind me, the screen door slamming with a resounding thud.

"The beach?" my mother called behind me.

"You know it!" I said with a smile.

My name is Seth Clearwater, and life, for all intents and purposes, is perfect. I have a steady part time job at the local grocery store, its summer so no school, and for once, it was sunny, not a cloud in the sky.

I hopped on my skate board and soon was on the road heading for the beach. The air was hot and humid (according to the computer, which I checked before I left, it was 99 degrees) and it was already making me sweat. I stripped off my shirt, leaving me in only a pair of dark green swimming trunks, and tied it around my waist. I put my I-Pod earbuds in and turned up the music, soon a Jason Mraz song was in my head and it was making me smile. Soon I arrived at the beach, which was slowly becoming filled with local La Pushians and folks from Forks. Sunny days are rare, so the fact that the beach was filled was not much of a surprise.

I slowly skated down the long sidewalk on the edge of the beach, looking for a less crowded place to lie out, one of my favorite things to do on a sunny day at the beach. I found a spot and stopped the skateboard. I slowly walked out to the spot, enjoying a subtle and quick disappearing breeze while I did, and slipped off my sandals and put them on my skateboard before falling back on the hot sand and closing my eyes to enjoying the burning sun.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, probably about an hour, the only noises where the crowd of people talking, the ocean, and some seagulls. I smiled; this was seriously turning into an awesome day.

And as fate would have it, it was going to get better

"Hi, mind if I join you?" I popped an eye open. Someone was standing over me but with the sun literally right over them, I couldn't tell who. I stood up and then turned to see who it was. The person was a boy about 17 or 18; he had beautiful cocoa brown eyes, short cropped black hair, the same coppery skin as mine, and an Eight Pack that would make a professional bodybuilder jealous. He was also very, very tall, at least 6 and a half feet.

"And you are?" I said, hoping the sun and sweat was hiding the fact that I was blushing.

"Jacob, Jacob Black." He said with a coy smile, holding out a large hand. I grabbed it and was pleasantly surprised by how rough and rugged they were, a man who likes to use his hands, I like that.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater." I said, returning the smile.

"So, mind if I join you?"

"I don't have a towel to lay on."

"Good thing I got a big one then, we can share." He said, unfolding a very large neon blue towel.

"And what makes you think I would want to share with you?" I said, with a raised eyebrow expression.

"Well no one's saying you have to." He chuckled, lying down and putting his hands behind his head. I couldn't help but smile, a hot guy was very obviously flirting with me? I guess my Indian ancestors decided to smile on me today.

I lied back down like I was before and closed my eyes.

"So, nice day." He said.

"I know, I've been waiting for a day like this for a while now." I responded. He laughed and said.

"You and me both friend." It was silent for a minute before I spoke again.

"So, what made you want to come lay with little ole me?" it was silent for a whole minute before I got a response.

"Well, I pulled up in my car and I saw a hot shirtless kid about my age, lying out under the sun and I thought, damn, I got to give that one a shot." My eyes popped open and I stared at him, he was staring back.

"Well aren't you…direct." I said, I hadn't been expecting that. He smiled.

"I'm a very…direct person."

"I…see." I said, smiling now.

"And what makes you think I'm gay?"

"Just a feeling."

"You looked at me and got a 'feeling'?"

"It was an intense feeling." He chuckled. I laughed at that and stared at him.

"Your cute…I guess you can take me out on a date, and I can see if you stay sweet or not." He smiled.

"Trust me; one date is all I'm going to need." I laughed again and stared back up at the sky and closed my eyes.

"Someone's cocky."

"Naw, just…very confident in my skills of…seduction." It was quiet for a second before he started laughing and I laughed as well. We talked for about half an hour, mostly about school, I hadn't even realized he went to my school.

"You do? How come I haven't even noticed you?" I found it hard to believe I hadn't noticed someone as hot as him at school before.

"I'm sure you have…I've just done a lot of…look revamping in the last month. I used to have hair that went down to the small of my back…but I chopped it off for this new short look, which is a lot more manageable by the way, plus I started working out like crazy…"

"I can tell." I chuckled. Suddenly an image of a short skinny kid with long black hair popped into my head. I sat up and stared down at his face and it suddenly hit me that they were one in the same.

"Holy crow, I do remember you! Wow you look….a lot different." I said, shocked. He sat up and smiled at me.

"Ya…the last few weeks have been intense…um, working out and stuff has been intense I mean."

"Apparently." I said with a smile. I sighed.

"Anyway, I got to get back for lunch…"

"I'll drive you." He said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Alright." We stood and I quickly collected my things. We walked to his car, a rabbit as he called it, and soon were driving to my house. I used his towel to dry some of the sweat off before I pulled on my shirt.

Once we pulled up to the house, I got out and smile at him.

"I put my phone number in your phone for you, text me or something and you can take me on that date."

"You know…my friend Emily Uley is having this special dinner thing tonight…and I'm short a date, you want to go with me?" I stared surprised; he was friends with Emily Uley? She was kind of a local legend around La Push, the only person in La Push to ever survive a bear attack.

"Um, sure, I would love too." I said with a smile.

"What time?"

"I'll pick ya up at about 5…these things usually go till about 10 or 11 by the way."

"I'll ask my mom and text you if I can go or not."

"Alright…here's hoping I see you then." He said with a smirk. I smiled shyly at him.

"Same here." I closed the door and walked up to the house, turning around and waving at him as he pulled away. I got inside and immediately went for the kitchen, knowing that my mom would be in there. It was her favorite place to be for some reason, something about being relaxing. She was sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. My sister was next to her on her laptop, talking to some boy I'm sure.

"Hey mom, Leah." I said with a smile. Leah looked up from her laptop at me.

"He wants something." Leah said immediately.

"What? What makes you think…"

"Because you wouldn't be acting so polite to your sister." Mom chuckled looking up at me.

"What is it?"

"I was hoping I could go to this party…"

"Is there going to be alcohol?" she said. I shook my head.

"No, it's at Emily Uley's house…" Leah stared at me.

"Are you kidding me? I got invited to! Embry invited me…" Embry was my sister's boyfriend, they've been dating for about 2 weeks and I have yet to formally meet him, but I don't really care so…

"Ya, only people in their little group of friends can go…who invited you?" I blushed a little and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Jacob Black…" Leah was grinning wickedly.

"Ohhh I see, someone has got a hot date."

"N-no…" but it was obvious by my face what it was. To my surprise, my mom started laughing.

"Billy Blacks kid? He invited you?"

"Ya…"

"And Leah, you will be there too right?" Leah was frowning.

"Ya…"

"Alright, have fun." She said with a smile. I grinned excitedly.

"Thanks mom!" I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"Of course honey." I ran upstairs and quickly texted Jake.

_She said yes! _

I waited a few minutes before I got a response.

_Nice, can't wait, wear something…cute :]_

I laughed at that and was about to respond when I suddenly started overhearing a conversation downstairs, what was odd was that I could even hear them from up here.

"Mom! I do not want to be stuck babysitting him all night!"

"Honey, he is going to be with that boyfriend of his, I'm not saying you have to watch him all night. You don't have to even talk to him. The only thing I want you to make sure he doesn't do is drink liquor and that is all ok?" Like usual, my mom's cool, calm nature, soothed the beast. I heard Leah sigh and say.

"Alright, but that's all!"

"That's all I'm asking." Mom replied calmly.

"It's his first boyfriend honey, I just want him to get out there and figure it all out is all…"

"Ya I know...wait till you see Jacob mom, he's ridiculously hot." My mom laughed.

"Are you sure we are thinking of the same child honey? I remember a little boy with long hair. He was very cute, but not ridiculously hot." Leah laughed.

"I see you haven't seen him recently. Just wait." I smiled, and stopped listening to the conversation.

_Lol, I got a few things in my closet I can wear…you have to wear something…smoldering_

I waited for a few minutes, looking for something to wear and finally deciding on a plain white T shirt (no not a shirt with that band on it, just a white T shirt) and a pair of dark jeans. I grabbed a pair of underwear and headed to the shower. I closed the door and let the water rush over my body. The stupid water was acting up again, because no matter what I did, the water would get hot or cold so finally I was stuck with warm water. I turned it off and dried myself off. I checked my phone and he had responded while I had been showering.

_Hahaha smoldering? How am I supposed to do that?_

_Wear something that shows off those abs…and maybe a pair of dark jeans and boots, and a tight jacket that still shows off the arms._

I laughed at my response and slowly got dressed. I brushed my teeth and did up my hair and put in my single earring in my right ear, the only ear that was pierced. I walked out and was met by my sister, who glowered at me.

"God you take forever!" she pushed past me and slammed the door, my sister, oh how I love her.

I walked into the kitchen and stared at the clock, 3:30. He was picking me up at 5. My phone rang and I checked the message, it made me grin from ear to ear.

_I happen to have all of those things...you can tell me how smoldering I am when I picked you up :]_

_Can't wait hot stuff =]_

I smiled and that was the end of that conversation...at least until he picked me up

"My don't you look all dressed up." My mom chuckled, not looking up from her newspaper.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. She smirked and looked up from her paper.

"I want to meet this boy before you leave…it's been a while sense I've seen him or his father."

"Alright." I said with a shrug. I got sick of just sitting there so I finally just went into the living room and started watching TV.

At about 4:45, the doorbell rang and I opened it excitedly, only to be disappointed by Embry.

"Leah!" I called, jumping when I turned and she was right behind me. She had little makeup on and was wearing a pretty red dress and a small handbag, she looked like she was about to go out to a night club or something.

"Ah, Embry's here."

"Yes, I can see that, thank you." She said, already annoyed with me, oh how I love my sister. I moved out of the way and she walked pasted me and smiled as she gave Embry a peck on the lips.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Dude move it." A voice said behind him. I looked past him and there was Jacob, where a tight teal shirt and a black jacket that clung to him and showed off his arms. Along with that were a pair of black stylish boots and dark jeans.

"Wow." I said as he moved past the two lovebirds to stand in front of me.

"You actually did wear that stuff."

"And you look cute as well." He chuckled.

"Wow Jake, looking good." Leah commented staring at his butt.

"Sorry Leah, you're stuck with him." Jake chuckled.

"Hey asshole." Embry chuckled, fake punching him in the arm.

"Well, let's head out." Leah said, she stared at Jake.

"You make sure he gets there safe." Jake laughed.

"I doubt something bad is going to happen, we'll be right behind you." My sister just nodded and soon they were gone.

"Mom!" I called. He stared at me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"She said I could go but she wanted to meet you again…"

"Again…oh ya, boy that was a long time ago." He chuckled. My mom walked into the room.

"Is Jacob…" she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, her mouth a perfect O.

"M-my word…you look…different!"

"It has been a while." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes but not that long…did you have some sort of insane growths spurt? Or did you…" she stopped talking and I stared at her in confusion.

"Mom?" She shook her head.

"Never mind…I just wanted to tell you that he needs to be home by 9 and that he better not drink any Alcohol…same goes for you if you are driving!"

"Of course." He said with a nod. She stared at me.

"Alright, go have fun."

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile, giving her a hug before turning around and running to the door.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Bye Miss Clearwater." Jake said politely.

"Hold on a sec." We stopped and stared at her as she ran into the kitchen and ran back with a notebook and a pen.

"Could you write Billy's number down? I can't remember it and I would like to…catch up."

"Oh, no problem." He quickly scrawled down a phone number and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." She said, waving us off. I closed the door behind me and smiled at the slowly setting sun.

"Whew, my first date!" I giggled.

"Hope I make it memorable." He chuckled besides me. We got in his car, but now the radio was on and I was shocked to hear the radio station.

"And here I was thinking I was the only one who listened to Indie…"

"Perhaps we have more in common than you think." He said in this very hot, smoldering kind of way.

"You totally just smoldered." I giggled. He started laughing.

"Did I? I honestly didn't notice."

"Well look in a mirror with you tight fitting coat and you short hair…you are practically oozing sex right now." We both started laughing at that.

"Well look at you in your little shirt and your earring…you have to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen." I didn't laugh, but started blushing and he noticed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you blush…"

"It's fine." I said, looking away in embarrassment. He just smirked.

We arrived at the small house about 10 minutes later. There were 5 other cars parked all over the place.

"Are we late?" I asked curiously. He laughed.

"No, don't worry." He parked and turned off the car. He got out and walked around and opened the door for me.

"After you." He said with a smirk, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and eloquently got out of the car.

"Why thank you good sir." He closed the door behind me and we started walking up to the house. It took me a second to realize that he was still holding my hand. I stopped walking and blushed.

"Um…" He stared at me and then finally noticed our hands.

"O-oh sorry…."

"It's ok." I said as he removed his hand from mine. We walked inside and I was met by one name.

"Jacob!" Emily Uley walked up and gave him a big hug, the room was deserted besides her.

"Hey Emily…everyone out back?"

"Of course, you think I could fit all you boys and your dates in this room?"

"Good point." Jacob laughed. She suddenly turned her gaze on me.

"Well Jacob, don't be rude, introduce me to your…date?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Seth Clearwater." I held out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Uley." Emily laughed.

"So polite, please, just Emily." She shook my hand and whispered something in my ear.

"Jake may act tough, but just know he's a big teddy bear."

"I heard that." Jake growled as she let go of my hand.

"You were supposed to…now go out back, have fun." I followed Jake through the house until we were outside. The place was filled with a ton of people, most of them I had seen around town except for a couple, who I could only guess were from Forks.

"Ah there he is!" A tall muscular guy came walking up to us and patted Jake on the back.

"And this is Leah's kid bro I'm guessing? The one you haven't stopped talking about all day?" I blushed in embarrassment and Jake growled out.

"Nice to see you too Paul." A pale girl about my height and age came walking up behind Paul and smiled.

"Ah boys, this is my imprint Jessica Stanly." I stared at him confused.

"Imprint?" He suddenly got a freaked out look on his face. Jessica then suddenly smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot! Sorry Seth, dumb dumb here was helping me with this summer assignment for school and he's been getting his words mixed up all night, he means date." She said with a sweet smile.

"Y-ya, what she said." he chuckled humorlessly, rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"Ow babe that hurt…" he mumbled under his breath. She just sighed and grabbed him by his arm.

"Come on; let's go put some ice on your poor old head. Nice to meet you Seth, see you later Jacob!" she drug him inside and I grinned.

"He sure seems whipped." Jacob laughed.

"Ya, it's kind of surprising to see, he has some crazy anger issues…but I guess that's what love does to a person." It took me a few seconds to realize I was holding his hand again.

"Oh!" I yanked my hand away in embarrassment.

"I…didn't realize I did that…sorry…how long?"

"You grabbed my hand when Jessica came over." He said with a sweet smile.

"Didn't realize…sorry." I mumbled under my breath.

"Its fine with me." He said.

And so the night went by in a blur. Jacob introduced me to all of his friends, who I like and all liked me. Emily brought out some food, with her husband Sam's help. The only low point was Leah, who seemed a little moodier than usual and seemed to be distracted all night. I would have asked her what was wrong, but the minute I tried to talk to her she told me to not speak to her so I just left her to be moody.

Her behavior lately bothered me a lot. I mean lately it just seems like she is always…angry. Even small things seemed to make her snap at me. I even told asked Jacob about it later, when we had a moment alone, sitting next to the fire pit, which had a fire going as we spoke. He didn't help my suspicions at all.

"I'm worried about my sister." I said with a frown. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Because…she has been acting…odd lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…it's like everything makes her angry. I mean if it's not big things its tiny things like me getting the bathroom first in the morning, or eating the last of the Cheerios, etcetera…"

"I…see." He suddenly seemed totally distracted, staring at the fire.

"How long has she been acting like this?"

"Um…I don't know. 2, 3 weeks?"

"I…see." He said again, once again becoming distracted.

"Jake?" he didn't hear me so I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He stopped staring at the fire and stared at me.

"Huh?" I blushed a little bit because our faces were only 2, 3 inches away.

"You don't have to worry about it…is all…let's not ruin the night." He smirked.

"True…want me to go get some food for us?" I giggled.

"You don't have to get stuff for me."

"True, but I want to." He said sweetly. I nodded.

"Alright."

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you get yourself will probably be good for me." I said with a smile. He grinned smugly and squeezed my hand before standing up and going to the table filled with food.

"You two are adorable." I was surprised when Jessica Stanly was suddenly sitting in Jacobs place.

"Oh, hi again." I said. She smiled.

"Sorry about earlier…I felt like I came off as a bitch."

"No no…but if I'm being honest, you made Paul seem kind of…"

"Whipped?" she said, amused.

"Ya." I chuckled. She laughed.

"He thinks he isn't, but he is… but I love him to death." She chuckled, seeming suddenly distracted by some phantom memory that was making her smile. She shook her head.

"Anyway…you and Jake really are cute…and it's nice seeing him happy again." I stared at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"About 3 weeks ago he was dumped by this girl, Bella Swan…he thought she was 'the one' you know?" I nodded.

"Ya…"

"He's been depressed ever since…see she ended up picking this guy, Edward Cullen and the two are getting married…it's been killing him…but see they are trying to just be friends but he still has feelings for her…or, I should say, had." She said with a smile, winking at me.

"I didn't realize he was Bi." I said a little surprised. She laughed.

"Just wait, he might have a few more little surprises for ya…trust me, Paul did." I stared at her confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shrugged.

"Well all I'm saying is…everyone's got secrets Seth don't let that ruin your interpretation of say person." I wanted to ask her more but suddenly she stood and stretched.

"Paul's got my dinner, we should chat some more later, bye again." She walked off to Paul and gave him a little kiss on the lip before grabbing a plate from his full hands and they walked off together. Jacob was suddenly back and he handed me a plate filled with green beans, a hamburger with only ketchup, mustard, and a pickle, and corn.

"Wow, you know how I like my hamburgers." I giggled. He smiled.

"Its how I like mine, so I just naturally assumed…" I laughed and laid my head against his arm as I ate. I couldn't see his face, but I just knew he was grinning from ear to ear. We ate in silence and simply watched the fire as is slowly started dying until someone put more wood in it and it started back up again. Finally I was done and I smiled at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" He laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"I meant temperature wise."

"Oh…it's probably just this coat, its heating up my skin is all."

"Well I mean your hands are really hot too…"

"And so many uses for them too." He said with a smile. I frowned inwardly as he tried to change the subject, Jessica's little conversation with me came to mind, but I figured to just let the subject drop, he would tell me his secrets…in time.

"Oh? What kind of uses?" I said with a smile. He smirk as his face slowly got closer to mine.

"Oh all kinds of things…" I gently pushed on his chest and smiled as his face was only centimeters away.

"Hold your horses you smoldering son of a bitch." He pulled away surprised and then we both started laughing. After we stopped, he looked at his phone and frowned.

"I should probably be getting you back…don't want your mom to hate me."

"Alright." I said with a sad smile, I didn't want the night to end. He stood and helped me up and we walked inside, where we were met by Emily.

"Hi boys."

"Hey Em…we got to go, I'm supposed to have him home by 9."

"Ah alright, I hope to see more of you around Seth." She said, giving me a surprise, which I returned after a few seconds.

"Thank you Miss…er, Emily."

"No problem, see ya boys!" she said, waving us off. We got in his car and, too soon for my liking, were back at my house.

"I'll walk you in." he said with a smile, coming around to my side and opening the door for me. We walked up to my house and stopped at the front door, me at the top step and him at the bottom, the only thing separating us was a single step. He was still a little taller than me even by the step difference.

"Well…I believe you made my first date ever very memorable." I said with a smile. He smirked back.

"Glad to hear…" there was an awkward silence before he said something.

"So when do I get to see you again?" I smiled at him and suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck, our faces only an inch away. His eyes clouded over in lust and he put his hands on my hips. I pressed our foreheads against each other and our noses touched. He closed his eyes, waiting, and I smiled. My mouth traveled suddenly against his cheek and to his ear.

"See you tomorrow Jacob." I kissed his cheek and turned around, his hands falling to his sides. I didn't look at him as I opened the door, but as I was closing it behind me; I caught a glimpse at his face.

And he was smiling from ear to ear

**Well I hope ya liked it, next chap will be up quickly I promise =]**


	2. Pretty Little Liars

**Next chap! Thank you all for the generous amount of reviews! :D**

**Chapter 2: Pretty Little Liars**

When I woke up the next morning after the party, I knew something was wrong. It didn't have to do with the fact that it was raining, or that I was sweaty. It had to do with the fact that there was yelling downstairs. I sat up; a shiver ran down my naked body. I always slept nude. I walked to my door and suddenly heard a crash, a scream, and then silence. I waited, my body tense, the smell of dog filled my nose.

"What the hell?" I turned and quickly pulled on a pair of pants before slowly and cautiously walking out of my room and down the stairs. When I got downstairs, there were pieces of plate on the floor. The backdoor was wide open, and my mother was on the phone.

"Ya she….gone now…ya…alright, thanks Billy."

"Mom?" My mother literally jumped and yelped.

"What?" I heard Billy yell into the phone.

"O-oh its just Seth…don't do that honey!"she snapped. I ignored her.

"What the hell happened?" Her eyes suddenly darkened and her cheeks paled.

"Nothing…a bird got in the house and it startled me is all. I was just telling Billy about it." I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god, you were making me think there was a burglar or something."

"No no…" I blushed a little bit.

"You're talking to Billy?"

"Ya." She said amused suddenly, probably knowing what I was going to ask.

"Is…Jake there?"

"Billy is Jake there? My son wants to talk to him." She said, amused. She listened for a few seconds then smiled.

"Alright, I'll keep him busy till then." She hung up and smiled.

"Aren't you the smitten one." I blushed.

"He was…"

" I didn't get the chance to talk to you last night honey…I take it the date went well."

"He was so sweet and we have a lot in common…"

"Billy said Jake is…busy right now, but he'll send him over later…until then, help me clean this mess up and I'll make you some breakfast." I grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the pieces, which luckily all broke up into big pieces and not tiny, get stuck in your foot, pieces. I was just throwing it all away when I noticed my mother, standing at the open door, when led to the back porch, which led to the forest. It was still raining hard. She was watching the forest, a wistful expression on her face; it was like she was looking for something. I walked up next to her and gave her a little shake.

"Mom?" she jumped and shook her head.

"S-sorry." She walked away and I stared out at the forest with a frown. I closed the door and frowned as a god awful wet dog smell filled my nose.

"Eww" I mumbled, turning and walking away from the door. I walked to the counter and started making myself some coffee, decaf, have it every morning. Mom was staring to cook pancakes. Something was nagging at me in the back of my head, but I couldn't quite figure out what.

"So mom, what did you do all night while me and sis were out?" she laughed.

"I went and visited Billy Black…it had been so long, we spent the whole night together just catching up on…stuff."

"Oh." I said with a smile, sipping at my burning hot coffee.

"He also invited me to join the council." She said. I turned and stared at her.

"Wow really? He can do that?"

"Well technically no…but he offered again. I was offered once before…when your father died. They wanted me to take his old position on the council but I said no…I wanted to spend as much time with you kids as possible. So they were going to save the position for me till I was ready…I think I am now."

"Well good for you!" I said with a smile. I frowned a little.

"But just out of curiosity…why now?" She gave me a half smile.

"You kids…you're getting older…you're all…changing now. It just seems like the time is all." I shrugged, not quite understanding.

"Alright…" then it suddenly hit me what was nagging at me.

"Hey, speaking of kids, where is Leah?" For just a split second, her whole body went rigid, but a split second later, she was back to normal and had a smile waiting for me.

"Left early, she's got work today remember?" my eyes widened and I felt stupid for not remembering.

"Oh ya, duh." I giggled. She smiled.

"So enough about that, tell me all about your first date." I blushed and sat down at the table with my coffee, still in clear view of mom.

"Mom…"

"Aww come on, I'm curious, pretend I'm not your mom, pretend I'm your BFF or something." I laughed at that.

"Alright…it was amazing." And so I told her all about my first date, how we talked, meeting Jessica and all of his friends, everything…except the comment Jessica said about secrets.

That comment…I'm not sure what bothered me so much about it, maybe it was how she said it…like she knew something I didn't.

"_Just wait, he might have a few more little surprises for ya…trust me, Paul did."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well all I'm saying is…everyone's got secrets Seth don't let that ruin your interpretation of say person."_

Was she saying he had some dark secret that would change my perspective of him? But she was saying not to let that ruin my interpretation of him…this must be some secret. She was also saying Paul had surprises…did he have a similar secret?

I was broken out of my thought by the telephone.

"Can ya get that Seth?"

"Sure." I said, running to the little machine. The caller ID was Billy Black.

"Its Billy."

"Oh just talk to him for a few seconds, I need to go to the bathroom." She said, running out of the room. I picked up the phone and gave the required.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I got a hold of you." It was the sweetest voice on earth.

"Hi Jake." I giggled, blushing involuntarily even though I was completely alone.

"Hi Seth." He chuckled, sounding just a little nervous.

"My dad said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well…I was just wondering what you were doing today is all…" I heard him take a long drawn out breath.

"Well…I'm a little busy today Seth; things are just a little…hectic. I mean if I could be with you today I would be there in a second but…"

"Oh, hey, don't worry about it." I said.

"I mean…it's alright if you are busy…what are you busy with?" It was silent for a minute before he answered.

"A…um…family friend died, I and dad are going to his funeral."

"Oh!" I said, surprised.

"Oh Jake, don't worry about me, sorry for the loss…we can talk tomorrow ok? Maybe even hang out…if its not to hard for you…"

"Oh don't worry…I didn't know the guy very well, I'm mostly going for dads sake is all."

"Alright…" there was a bit of awkward silence before he sighed.

"I hate when things get awkward." I laughed.

"It's only awkward because you said it's awkward." He was silent for a second before he started laughing loudly.

"Very true, very true…so what are you going to do today?"

"Hmm…I think I'll go shopping in Port Angeles, I need new clothes and I got nothing better to do."

"Alone?" I could practically hear him frowning.

"Well…I don't exactly…have any…friends."I said with a frown. I really didn't, it had never bothered me though, and I liked the silence. Having a boyfriend is another story.

"None, at all?" that almost seemed to freak him out and I was surprised.

"It's not a big deal…it's never really affected me and I honestly don't mind." I really didn't mind.

"I…hey, one sec, PAUL!" I was surprised, what was Paul doing there?

"What!" he growled.

"Whats your girlfriends number?" my eyes got a little wide, he was gonna try to get me and Jessica to hang out...just us shopping all day…alone.

Nothing to stop us talking about what she said last night

"The hell do you want her number for?"

"Seth was going shopping in Port Angeles today and figured she might want to go with him."

"Oh…I'll call her." He mumbled, his voice growing distant.

"I'm assuming you heard all of that?"

"Yes…and that's a good idea." I giggled, playing it up a little bit.

"Glad you like it…" he was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"She'll pick you up at 12 apparently."

"She knows where I live?"

"Not till I tell her…I'll text you later ok?"

"Ok…bye Jake…hey…maybe you should call me tonight before bed…sing me to sleep?" He laughed.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Anything? I might just hold you to that." I giggled. He laughed and I hung up.

I hadn't noticed my mom watching me at the table.

"I heard all of that…do you even have any money for shopping?"

"I do have a job you know." I giggled. She smiled.

"I suppose you do…sit down and let me finish up that food."

I ate, got changed, and waited until 12. It was still raining when a big black truck pulled up at my house.

"See ya later mom! I'll be back tonight!" I ran out to the car and there was Jessica, in a red tank top with a red rain jacket and jeans.

"Hey! Nice car." I commented. She laughed.

"It's Paul's, he wants me driving it when its raining hard outside…something about being safer…so Port Angeles huh?"

"Ya, that fine with you?"

"Fine with me." She chuckled. She pulled out and soon we were off towards Port Angeles. We were completely silent for a good 10 minutes before one of us broke the ice.

"So…is that guy a friend of Paul's too?" I asked. She frowned and glanced at me before turning back to the road.

"Huh?"

"The guy that died."

"Huh? Who died?"

"That...guy." I said with a frown.

"You lost me." She said. I frowned.

"So…Paul wasn't going to a funeral?"

"Nope, he and Jake are helping Sam with something."

"Seriously?" I said with a frown.

"Why didn't he just tell me that?" She laughed and said nothing.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said, yawning. I stared at her, my suspicions were confirmed.

She knew something

"Jessica…what's going on?" She didn't answer.

"Almost there."

"Jessica, please…I have a right to know. What is it? Drugs? Are they thieves or part of a gang…?" She sighed and suddenly jerked the wheel into a parking lot; we were at a Denny's.

"I didn't want to say anything because I figured it would all work out better if Jake told you, alone, personally. I mean for fuck sake you two have been on one date, and you two are cute as fuck together…and he is so fucking happy now…" I just stared at her, she was literally talking to herself out loud, or me, I'm not sure.

"Um…"

"God I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I should've listened to Paul and kept my nose out of it…I just had to make sure you two stayed together…fuck!" she banged her hands into the steering wheel and I jumped. I waited while she sat, staring at the steering wheel in silence. It lasted for a whole 5 minutes before she spoke again.

"Let's go inside, I'm starving." She got out and I obediently followed her in.

"Hi, welcome to Denny's! How many?"

"Just us." Jessica said with a polite smile. We waited in silence until we were shown to our seats.

"Drinks?"

"I'll take water." She said.

"Same." I added. The waitress disappeared and I stared at Jessica as she seemed to contemplate things in her head.

"Alright…So you know how I made that comment last night?"

"Ya." I said, emotionless.

"Well…look, Jake has been completely depressed for the last few weeks and when he was helping set up at the party before he picked you up, he couldn't stop talking about you, he was so happy…but of course that damn little secret of his. I just said that because I didn't want you to get scared and run away is all...all he could say about you was 'he's the one, I know it, he's the one.'" I couldn't help but blush a little at that, he really said that?

"See now you're blushing and you're so god damn cute…" she stopped talking as the waitress gave us our drinks.

"Yall ready to order?"

"No, not yet, still looking."

"Alright, I'll be back in a little to check." She said with a smile, leaving us. Jessica sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Now…don't freak out when you see this picture." She clicked a couple things and put the phone in front of me. I frowned.

"It's a picture of a wolf."

"That's Paul." She said with a sigh. I stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"The wolf, its Paul, that's his wolfy alter ego, I call him Mr. Snufflepants." I stared at her before I busted out laughing.

"Ya, right, this is just a wolf standing in the middle of a field." She sighed.

"Look at the next picture." I clicked the button.

My blood went cold

The next picture was Jessica standing next to the wolf. She was standing right next to it, her arm had to stretch all the way up just so she could touch the top of the wolfs head.

"I-its huge…" It had to be the size of a full grown horse at least. I stared at her.

"T-that's impossible…no wolf gets that big…and there's no way that…that that's Paul." She sighed and gestured for me to give her the phone back. She clicked through it until she found something then handed me the phone again.

"Click play whenever you're ready…I suggest taking a deep breath before you do." I stared at her, no humor in her eyes, no emotion, dead serious. I took a breath before playing it.

Paul was standing there, shirtless and only in a pair of shorts.

"That's my favorite outfit of yours Paul." Jessica's voice giggled from the phone.

"Alright baby you recording?"

"Yes indeed." She giggled. He took a deep breath. He started shaking, his body convulsing. He fell on his hands and knees like he was bowing to some invisible force. An extremely violent tremor ran through his body.

Then he exploded, and in his place the same wolf from the pictures was there

I stared in silence, my hands were trembling as the video stopped and I handed the phone back to Jessica.

"Believe me now?" she asked curiously. I just stared at her; only one thought was in my head.

"Jake…"

"Ya, he's a werewolf too." She said with a sigh. I stared at her.

"W-werewolf?"

"Well technically they are shape shifters, but they turn into wolves so everyone just calls them werewolves."

"L-like all our old stories…"

"Ya, those legends of yours have a lot of truth to them." She said. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to control my breathing. She laughed humorlessly.

"Ya I know, it's…a lot to take in. I was just like you when I found out oh…2 months ago."

"H-how…I…" I didn't even know what to say.

"Um waitress!" she called, waving her hand to the woman. She walked over and Jessica smiled.

"Ready to order."

"Alright."

"We'll both take Grand Slams."

"Ah good choice." Jessica finished ordering and the woman disappeared. I finally got control of my breathing and looked up at Jessica.

"I…I don't understand how I'm supposed to react to this…I…I'm scared and really, really confused. She nodded.

"So was I…when Paul first told me I didn't believe him, then he actually changed in front of me…I ran the hell away and refused to talk to him for a good week before he finally cornered me at school and he got me to sit down with him and he explained it all to me…even how he imprinted on me. She seemed to gush at that and I frowned.

"Imprint…I remember Paul calling you that yesterday."

"Ya, to be a wolf's imprint is to be his or her….everything. To Paul, I am honestly the only reason he is alive, I'm his everything. He will do anything I want to make me happy, he will never let anyone harm me…it's really quite romantic." She said with a dreamy smile. I stared at her.

"Is that Swan girl Jakes imprint? Is that why he was so…heartbroken?" She shrugged.

"He claims she was…but I don't think so. If she was, he probably would have killed himself already because he couldn't have her…but it doesn't matter, he's got you now." I stared at her.

"He MIGHT have me…I…I don't know if I want to get involved in all of this…it's all just…not me." She smiled.

"Seth, your whole family is involved with this." I stared at her.

"What?"

"Seth…your father used to be a werewolf, and from what I just heard, your mother is now joining the council, which mostly deals with the pack affairs…that's what they are called by the way, the pack." I stared at her in shock; someone I had only known for a night, was telling me my father was a werewolf.

"Now I know you're lying."

"What reason do I have to lie?" she said with curiosity.

"It…I…it's hard to wrap my brain around ok? I feel like there was a cork on my life and now it's gone and all this information is pouring nonstop into my brain ok?" She nodded. I sighed and she waited for me to speak.

"Who all knows?"

"Everyone on the council, including your mom, and almost everyone at the party last night except for you and a couple of the other dates."

"Wait…Leah knew?" Jessica sighed heavily.

"No…but she does as of this morning." I was surprised.

"Embry told her? How do you know that? Was it even Embry?"

"No…Seth…your dad was a wolf."

"Ya." She stayed silent and it took me a minute to understand.

"N-no."

"Ya." She said with a sigh.

"Moody lately? Gets angry at the smallest things?"

"Y-ya…"

"Well, according to Paul, those are some of the signs…"

"God, just…stop ok!" She stopped talking and I took another long deep breath.

"Can we just…eat and you let me process all of this?"

"Sure…we can talk more while we shop…I know it's scary and confusing and a lot to take in but…it's the best Seth, trust me." I stayed quiet until the waitress brought us our food and I ate in silence. She ate quietly as well but gave me a few small glances every once in a while to check and make sure I wasn't gonna say anything. Finally our food was gone.

"How are you supposed to process that things you thought weren't real are…are?" She smiled.

"Look, it's not REALLY that big of a deal…"

"You just told me my boyfriend and my sister are wolves and that everyone knew except for me."

"Well…ya…" She sighed.

"So are you going to confront them about this?" I shook my head.

"No…I want them to tell me personally."

"Alright." She said with a shrug. I sighed again.

"Look can we just…go shopping and please just forget about all of this…for now?" she laughed.

"Of course…I need some new clothes anyway, and you're gay so you can come in the dressing rooms with me." I frowned.

"I don't think it works that way."

"Well it should, let's go." She said with a smile, putting some money on the table and walking out, me in tow.

So the rest of the day was spent in clothes shops, most of the clothes bought going to her. I did make sure to get myself a couple cute little numbers for my werewolf boyfriend.

After thinking about it all for a little while, it kind of hit me what kind of an awesome situation I was in. I had a werewolf boyfriend, how awesome was that? It was like one of those sappy vampire novels, except with dogs instead of bats.

"So…what exactly can I do with this info?" Jessica just grinned as she tried on sunglasses.

"Anything you want Seth, see we got wolf boyfriends, they will practically do anything we want if it'll make us happy."

"I don't want to make him a servant…"

"Oh, no, no, no." She chuckled.

"I'm not saying make Jake a servant Seth, I'm just saying he will do ANYTHING you want…inside and outside the bedroom." I blushed as fire spread across my cheeks and she laughed.

"My, is young Seth a budding, cherry filled little virgin?"

"Y-yes…"

"That is too adorable…well you should know that whenever you feel like losing it, just ask and he'll do it…he is completely in love with you Seth." I blushed some more as butterflies filled my stomach.

"You know you should call him up." She said with a laugh. I frowned.

"He'll be at that funer…" It hit me that that was a lie and I laughed.

"So what are they really doing?" She smiled.

"They are teaching your sister how to be one of them right now."

"Ohhhh…what time is it?"

"2"

"Ok, I'll see if he's home." I called his cell-phone and waited for the ring back tone to end.

'_Hey this is Jake's phone, leave a message' _

"Hey Jake, I figured I wouldn't be able to get a hold of you but whenever you get this just call me...I want to hear your voice is all." I hung up and turned to see Jessica staring at me with an amused expression.

"Is it impossible for you to not be adorable?"

"Puh…maybe." I giggled. We finished up in that little store and soon were at a coffee shot sipping on some coffee.

"Alright, what next?"

"I wanted to check out that new Kohl's." I commented, just as my phone started ringing.

"Probably my mom…" I was surprised to see Jacob's name.

"Oh, it's Jake." I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seth."

"Oh, Jake, I didn't expect you to call back so quickly!"

"Haha ya well…the funeral is all done with so I'm free now…unless you are still in Port Angeles?"

"Ya me and Jess are…hey I got an idea!" Jessica stared at me and I smiled.

"Why don't you and Paul meet us up here later? We can go on a…um…"

"Double Date." Jessica supplied, smiling at the idea.

"Ya, double date."

"Alright, I'll tell Paul…where we meeting?"

"There was this little place on 4th we were gonna check out…" I gave him the address and he laughed into the phone.

"About 7?"

"Sounds good, see ya then." I hung up and smiled.

"Well we got dinner plans."

"This day is just getting better and better." She giggled. We shopped some more, I talked to mom, who told me a lie that Leah was sick with some bug and so she would be stuck in her room for a long time. Jessica explained afterwards that that was a lie, and that she was probably not even home, that she was still learning and I wouldn't see her for about a week. Finally the time arrived, the sun was setting, and we were finding a place to park.

"Do we seriously have to park in this creepy alley?" I said with a frown.

"Well obviously we do, that's where all the scary crap and murders happen! Don't you want to see a murder or something?" I frowned.

"No, No I don't."

"Well then there aren't any parking spaces up front."

"Ah." I said. We parked and she skipped over to my door, which I opened slowly. We started walking through the alleyway when it happened.

"Hey baby!" we both turned and there were two guys sauntering towards us, one holding a bottle and the other nothing.

"Keep walking." Jessica whispered. I suddenly noticed her pulling something out of her purse, Mace.

"Hey!" we kept walking, our pace quickening. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I said HEY!" Jessica turned and sprayed right in the guys eyes.

"Ah!" He fell on his butt, the other guy with the bottle, suddenly rushed forward and swung the bottle at me; it hit me right in the temple. I fell down hard and I heard an angry scream from Jessica. The other guy was still groveling on the ground next to me. I stumbled up and watched as the bottle guy pulled out a knife and went for Jessica. She screamed and I ran.

I pushed myself as some unknown energy took over my body, making me running faster and seeming to make time slow to a crawl. I reached him, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him behind me.

And he went flying

No not just a couple inches, a couple feet, about 20 to be exact. He ended up slamming against the concrete wall 20 feet away down the alley way. I stared after him in shock, had I done that?

"S-Seth?" Jessica seemed just as shocked as I was. The man I threw had crumpled onto the ground, unconscious. The other didn't see because he was still wiping half a thing of mace out of his eyes. I was still staring at my hands as Jessica grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the alleyway.

"H-how did I do that?" I said shocked. She shook her head.

"I have no clue Seth…well I have a guess."

"What is it then?" She stopped us right outside of the restaurant.

"Your…werewolf side flared up." I stared at her.

"That's…I'm not a wolf."

"Well look at the facts Seth; your sister is one, your father was one, you really thought you wouldn't be one either? A shiver ran up my spine.

"We will talk about this later ok?"

"Right." She said. We started walking inside when she suddenly stopped and added.

"Don't say anything to them." I nodded and soon we were inside. Jacob and Paul were already there, waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Jake said as we sat down across from them.

"Sorry, got lost." I said with a laugh. Paul and Jessica gave a small but lingering kiss to each other and Jake squeezed my hand, making me smile. Suddenly Jake got a freaked out look on his face.

"Seth?"

"What?"

"What happened to your head?"

"Huh?"

"It's all bruised…"

"Oh that's my fault." Jessica said quickly.

"Hit him with the car door getting out, believe me I've been apologizing the whole walk here."

"Does it hurt?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"It's fine…I should of seen the car door is all." I said with a fake grin.

"Right…I didn't realize you were so accident prone." Jake said with a laugh. I shrugged.

"There's a lot about me that's a mystery."

"And not just to you." I added to myself.

**Ok so this was WAY longer than I thought it would be or it was supposed to be. But anyway, my retarded computers battery is broken, so now the power is completely dry in an hour even after just completely charging it.**

**Also, you better review, not to sound like an ass, but I wrote this from 1 AM all the way to 12 51 PM so you better review lolz, i'm running on no sleep. Love you all, please review!**


	3. Dancing In The Dark

**Wow you all reviewed, thank you! Just real quick, as of right now, I am unsure how long exactly this is going to be chapter wise. So far it's looking like 5 chapters but I'm not exactly sure. Anyway, I would also like to mention something someone sent me about the story, it was a private message. This person, I don't name names, told me that they thought Seth's reaction to finding out all of this was quote 'super unrealistic'.**

**Now, I normally wouldn't mention this due to the fact I don't really care, can't please everyone, but I just wanted to reply to that on here, so anyone else who felt the same way could get an answer or whatever.**

**Seth's reaction is completely realistic, because that is how I would react to it. I like to base characters reactions to things on people and occasionally myself. Like, I based the reaction on myself because I asked a friend how she would react and she said 'I'd still tap that' o_o.**

**But anyway, I just want to be clear that it isn't completely unrealistic. Also how exactly was he supposed to react?**

"**OH LORD ALMIGHT! SAVE ME JESUS!" -_- see that isn't a realistic reaction, mine, I believe is best described by one little sentence Seth said.**

_**It…I…it's hard to wrap my brain around ok? I feel like there was a cork on my life and now it's gone and all this information is pouring nonstop into my brain ok?**_

**Anyway, enough of my ranting, please enjoy chapter 3. :]**

**Chapter 3: Dancing in the Dark**

I woke up and decided to lie in bed for a little while. I was naked and for some reason, my first thought was.

'How long has it been since I've jerked off?' It took me a minute; my mind was very busy at the moment, to realize it had been the night before I met Jacob, almost one week ago. Of course there were a few other things that my mind couldn't get off of.

After eating, Jake took me home.  
>(Flashback)<p>

"I'll see you later Seth!" Jessica said, giving me a hug. I smiled and waved as she and Paul walked off into that alleyway.

"Ready to head home?" Jake asked curiously behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You're doing it again." I said with a weak smile, moving closer to him.

"What?" he asked curiously. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head against his chest, he was very warm and hard and…comfy.

"Smoldering." I giggled. He laughed weakly and I felt his arms wrap around me, returning the hug in full.

"Our first real hug." I giggled. He laughed a little harder at that.

"I suppose it was bound to happen eventually." Considering all that had happened earlier, I was surprised at how good I felt, how comfy and safe, like nothing could touch me.

"_So…what exactly can I do with this info?"_

"_Anything you want Seth, see we got wolf boyfriends, they will practically do anything we want if it'll make us happy."_

"_I don't want to make him a servant…"_

"_I'm not saying make Jake a servant Seth, I'm just saying he will do ANYTHING you want…inside and outside the bedroom."_

"_My, is young Seth a budding, cherry filled little virgin?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

"_That is too adorable…well you should know that whenever you feel like losing it, just ask and he'll do it…he is completely in love with you Seth."_

Except words

I started blushing against his chest as my cock starting growing in my pants. I let him go and stumbled back a little bit from him. He seemed surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…let's just go? Please?" he just smiled.

"Alright…my hands kinda cold though." I laughed.

"Smooth."

"Smooth as a smoothie." He chuckled. I held out my hand and he grabbed it with a smirk and we walked to his car.

(End)

So he got me home, and the few days after have been…uneventful. Jake has been busy with a body of lies, as Jessica has explained, and so I have spent the few days after with Jessica, her mostly explaining werewolves, how they heal quickly, are immortal, imprinting, everything. I should have been more upset that I hadn't gotten to see Jake in a while…but Jessica was having Paul keep her up to date on my sisters situation and apparently Jake was one of the few people she would listen to…she was very moody apparently.

But luckily, Jake was coming over early this morning and was going to spend the entire day with me. Tonight he was taking me out to somewhere secret that he refused to tell me about. This was going to be a good day. I originally thought that I would be more freaked out by all of this, but maybe my situation hadn't completely hit me yet…

And maybe tonight was the night Jake would show me his…wolfy side. I put on a pair of brown Khaki shorts, no shirt. I went downstairs, and was shocked to see Leah sitting there sipping on a cup of coffee.

My sister looked...rough

I hadn't seen her in almost a week, but she looked like she had been in a tornado and hadn't been allowed to sleep in days. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale. Her hair was a hot mess and sticking up in all directions. The weird thing though, was that she looked bigger and not just height wise. Her arms were slightly bigger, more muscular. It was just a little odd to see her looking so much stronger looking yet weak at the same time.

"Hey." I said in a surprised tone. She didn't turn to look at me; she was too busy eating a mountain of food. I sat down next to her and smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"I wish everyone would stop fucking asking me that."

"Ohh sorry." I giggled. She just growled but said nothing. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to her.

"So are you?" I asked. She sighed.

"Yes Seth, I feel so much fucking better."

"Had mom worried." I commented, getting a spoonful of food.

"Ya I know." She said, her eyes growing distant.

"Its…the past few days haven't been necessarily fun." She said with a sad sigh.

"I just want to go see Embry…"

"Then go." I chuckled. She scowled at me.

"It's not that simple…I don't want mom to freak out and wonder where I am…I'm supposed to just stay home and take it easy…er, after being sick."

"Well that's all you've been doing for the past few days." I chuckled.

"Right?"

"I…ya." She said, growing distant again.

"Then go!" I chuckled. She smiled weakly.

"Ya…I'll call Embry…he would like to see me." She stood and grabbed the phone and walked out of the room. The doorbell rang and I ran to open it. Jake was wearing a plain white T shirt and Khaki shorts, the norm during summer.

"Hey…well hello shirtless." He chuckled. I laughed and blushed a little as he visibly looked me over.

"Stop!" I giggled, pushing on his chest.

"Alright alright." He said, pulling me into a hug. I sighed into his chest and hugged him back.

"You give the best hugs ever." I said into his chest. He laughed at that.

"How so?"

"You're just really warm and comfy like a big pillow."

"Ah, I'm a big pillow."

"Exactly!" I laughed. He smiled and finally let me go, squeezing my hand.

"So…what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." He said with his trademark smirk. I sighed.

"You're mean…I hate surprises." He frowned.

"I'm sorry…if you really don't want it to be a surprise…" I was surprised.

"No…don't do that, you planned it all out already…I can wait." He seemed a little relieved by that and I couldn't help but remember how Jessica told me he would do anything for me if I just asked.

"So…what do we do till then?" I asked, grabbing his hand and swinging his arm back and forth. He smiled.

"Maybe we should go get you a shirt?"

"Don't like it?" I giggled, flexing my little arms. He visibly shuddered and his eyes seemed completely clouded over with lust.

"T-trust me, I like It." He said with a gulp. I smiled and started pulling him behind me as I walked into the hallway, up the stairs, and into my room. I closed the door and I gave him a little push so he was sitting on my bed. He looked ridiculously happy as I started modeling some of the new shirts I had bought for him.

"So any you don't like?" I asked, pulling off the last shirt, a small bright teal colored shirt.

"Not one…you made them all look incredible." He said honestly.

"You are such a smooth talker." I said only being half sarcastic.

"Thanks…" I moved so I was standing in front of him, right in between his legs. I ran my fingers through his hair and made a small comment.

"Why do you and all of your friends have short hair?" I asked curiously. He didn't answer me, and I was about to say something when I finally noticed his face. His eyes were closed and he looked…he looked like he was in pure heaven. I smiled and kept running and massaging his hair. Soon his forehead was pressed against my chest, and I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment, this quiet, perfect moment. Finally I stopped just as he put his hands on my hips.

"Please don't…stop." He said, sounding desperate. I opened my eyes and he was staring up at me, an emotion that couldn't be described as love in his eyes…it was so much more than love it was…it didn't have a name. The intensity of his eyes on me was making my heart beat a mile a minute. I put a hand on his cheek and gently ran my fingertips over his jaw; it was smooth in places, but extremely short hair in other places, like he had just shaved.

"I…" I quieted him by leaning down, without a word, and kissing his jaw, only a couple centimeters away from his mouth. He was waiting for me to kiss him, and I wanted to, badly.

"My first kiss." I mumbled. He didn't laughed, only waited, his eyes filled with want. I leaned forward, my lips brushing over his own; I was leaning in, our first kiss.

"Ahem." The noise froze me in place, he froze as well, I hadn't noticed his hands had been exploring my back, and were now frozen right in the middle of my back. I twisted my head to my door. It was wide open now, my mother stood right in the frame, a look of displeasure on her face, and my sister was standing right behind her, looking surprised, which was an odd contrast to my mother's expression.

"You know Jacob; I don't appreciate you taking advantage of my boy." My mother growled. His hands immediately returned to his side, my face was as red as a tomato.

"N-no, mom he wasn't taking advantage of me…If anything I was taking advantage of him!" I said quickly rushing to his defense.

"I-I'm really sorry Mrs. Clearwater."He said, looking as embarrassed as I was.

To my surprise, my mother started laughing

"I was just joking kids! Geez stop being so stuffy!" My sister started laughing her ass off, but me and Jake didn't, we were both too embarrassed and confused.

"Look, kids, I'm ok if you are…exploring things right now…but I want one thing to be very clear." She suddenly became serious.

"If you have sex without protection, I am killing you both."

So at that point, my entire body was as red as the crayon. Jacob's face was one of shock, and even my sister was blushing in embarrassment.

"Um..mom how about we go downstairs?"

"Not yet honey, I think we need to have the sex talk."

"M-mom!" I said. Jacob looked like a scared little kid, and I wanted to be struck down by god.

"Um, mom maybe later, I think Seth is going to kill himself if we don't leave now!" Leah started pushing the door closed and pulled my mother away. Once the door closed I crawled to the head of my bed and buried my face in my knees, Jacob stayed where he was. I felted like crying in embarrassment but held it in.

"Well…your mom is…blunt." Jacob said. I sighed and finally looked up at him, he was looking at me worriedly.

"You ok?"

"Ya, just, embarrassed." I said. I sighed and crawled across the bed to him.

"She completely killed the mood."

"Ya...before she came in that was…"

"Perfect." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"But you know, its time for our little trip…maybe I can get the mood back." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I hope so." So I made him pick a shirt for me to wear, he ended up picking a tight little white shirt with a black eagle emblem on the back. We walked downstairs, it was now 7 PM and the world was becoming dark.

"Hey, we're heading out on our date." I said to my mom, Leah was nowhere in sight.

"Alright, have fun, be save!" I shuddered and let Jake pull me behind him out of the house.

"Thank god." I groaned.

"She is so embarrassing…"

"She just cares." He said with a smile, squeezing my hand. We got in his car, he started it, then he gave me a blindfold.

"Put it on, no peaking." I wanted to protest but instead, I just smiled and put it on without a word. He drove for a good 10 minutes until the car was turned off and I heard the door open and close. I soon felt him take my hand, I heard the door close, then I was being led by hand across soft terrain, sand.

Soon the blindfold was off, and I was met by an empty beach, and a single large blanket on the ground. I laughed and turned on him.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course baby…I'd do anything for you, you know that." He said with a shy smile. I hugged him then sat down on the cover, my back to the rocks and my front to the vast, vast ocean.

"This part of the beach is more secluded so usually no one comes here during the night…I figured we could watch the ocean and…talk?" He suddenly pulled out one of those gigantic umbrellas and set it up over our cover.

"Just in case it starts raining…don't want you getting sick."

"You just think of everything don't you?" He laughed.

"Suppose I do." I frowned, despite the darkness, it was very humid and I felt sweat dripping from my body. I stripped off my shirt, much to his shock, and laid down flat on my back and smiled.

"Its kinda hot is all…you should take yours off too." I had only seen him shirtless once, the day we met, but if memory served…he had one hell of an 8 pack. He smiled.

"Anything you want." He stood and walked toward the ocean for a couple steps until he stopped and stripped the white T over his head, his ripped back flexed in the almost gone sun. He turned and I couldn't help but stare at the incredible 8 pack abs that greeted me. I felt my penis react almost immediately upon seeing him and I bundled my shirt and put it over my crotch to hide it. He smirked.

"Like?"

"Fuck yes!" I said with a blush. He laughed at that and sat down next to me, I could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Flex for me." I giggled. He smirked cockily and flexed his arm, making it massive looking.

"Damn!" It took both my hands to completely wrap around the flexed arm, he was massive.

"Work out a lot." He chuckled.

"Apparently." I laughed in response. I smiled and laid down on my back, he mimicked me. I sighed loudly and said.

"Thanks Jake…this is really peaceful." He laughed.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part." I turned my head to stare at him, he was sitting up staring down at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Get on your stomach…you'll see." I rolled around and did as he asked. I waited as I heard him rummaging around for something.

"Massage." He said just before his oil covered hands touched my back and sent chills through my body.

"Eeep!" I yelped, jumping under his touch.

"Did you just yelp?" He said with a laugh, slowly rubbing my shoulders in a soothing fashion.

"No…mhhhmmhhh…" I moaned under his touch, it felted extremely good on my tense shoulders. His hands slowly worked down my back, kneading and rubbing my skin in an ecstatic fashion that was sending waves of pleasure through my body…and to my dick. It was a good thing I was on my front; it hid my painfully hard penis from his gaze. Soon he arrived at the small of my back, and started getting a little antsy as he started messaging right where the elastic of my underwear was.

"Jake…not too far." I moaned. He didn't say anything; instead he stayed in the same spot for a little while…until it got serious. One of his hands disappeared, and reappeared on the button of my pants.

"J-Jake…stop…" I didn't want him too, but we hadn't even kissed yet, I wasn't ready for him to see me naked. He unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper and gently yanked my pants down to my ankles. A sudden chill ran through my body as he yanked my pants off and tossed them away. His hands were suddenly on my brief covered butt and he roughly squeezed my cheeks, making me moan.

"N-no, Jake, stop." I felt him start tugging on my underwear, so I quickly twisted my body so I was facing him, and I gently moved his hands so they were pressed against my chest, both hands in my own. His face contorted into one of ecstasy and he stared at my crotch. I became red as a tomato as I realized he was staring at the tent in my underwear, complete with a little wet spot from the precum. He kept staring at it and I blushed.

"S-stop staring." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Y-you…I got you hard?" He said. I was surprised.

"O-of course you did…" He grabbed his shirt and he tossed it over my lower body while I grabbed my tent and tried to hide it.

"S-sorry…I couldn't help myself…you're so…fucking…perfect." He said. He looked down at his crotch and I followed his gaze. He had an enormous tent in his pants as well and it made me blush.

"I got to be blunt with you Seth…I don't know how long I'm going to be able to…control myself." He said with a frown. I nodded.

"I know Jake…I have to admit I was really tempted to just let you…do whatever you wanted but…I'm not ready right now."

"I know." He said with a nod.

"I mean sex sounds so great…but…I don't know…I mean just seeing you shirtless got me hard…imagine when we start making out…this is going to be hard." I nodded in agreement…when a thought occurred to me.

"You know…Jake…I would be ok with…that." He stared at me confused.

"You know…other ways." He still seemed confused. I sighed.

"Oral, Jake…" His breathing hitched.

"R-really?"

"Only if its ok with you…"

"Yes!" he said immediately. He pulled his shirt away and started yanking down my underwear.

"Hey!" I grabbed his hand.

"Not right now!" He scowled…seemingly at himself.

"Fuck…sorry…got over excited." As soon as he finished talking, the first raindrops fell to Earth. It started slow, then picked up quickly until soon it was pouring. I quickly hid under the umbrella, my body closely pressed against his own. His hot skin felt good compared to the cold the rain was creating.

"Damn…I didn't think it would rain." He said with a frown, staring out at the ocean. I smiled.

"Come on." I crawled so I was in between his spread legs and I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them with a blush. He blushed like me, but didn't try to stop me.

"I thought not here."

"We aren't…I want you to have some dry clothes is all…and…" I smiled at him as I pulled his pants down to his knees.

"I want you to take me dancing." I moved and pulled them down to his ankles. He kicked them off and I put them next to the rest of the dry clothes and smiled at him. He was transparently hard, and so was I. All he had on now were a pair of pure black Hanes, mine were grey, I stood and drug him up with me and soon we were in the pouring rain. I started to sway to the music that wasn't there and I soon was pressed up against him, grinding as hard pop music started to play in my head. But the music changed to slow and soon my arms were around his neck, his hands on my hips and we moved in a slow, even motion, around in a circle.

I soon found myself staring up into his eyes, which I had never noticed were so brown before. He was staring at me with that same look as before, from in my bedroom before my mother interrupted us. That look that I didn't and still don't have a name for, other than stronger than love.

"You…" He kissed me, his lips had an almost dull taste of cinnamon and were wet and soft, just like I had imagined. The kiss lasted for I don't know how long, hours maybe, it surely felt like it. Finally it ended because I needed to breathe. I stared up at him and hugged him, his skin was still steaming hot, and his chest and abs were so smooth and hard, I was comfortable.

"Cold?" He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes…let's go to your car?" He smiled and kissed my lips once again, this time though it was only a peck on the lips. He picked me up bridal style, much to my surprise, and carried me not back to our things, but his car. He opened the door and put me inside.

"Stay here…I'll grab our things." His hand was on my inner thigh for some reason and I don't think he noticed. I started getting hard again, but before he could notice, he was already gone to collect our things. I closed the door and decided to do something I knew would drive Jacob crazy. I pulled off my soaked underwear and placed them on the dashboard to dry. I put my hands over my private area to cover up and waited until he arrived. The driver's side door opened and soon the stuff was thrown in the middle of the car. He crawled in and started the car and was about to peel out when he noticed my underwear. He turned on me, and his eyes clouded over with lust.

"Want to…move your hands?" He said seriously. All he could see were my pubes at the moment.

"You move them." I said seriously. I undid my seatbelt (while a hand was still on my area) and crawled over the seat until I was on my knees in the middle of the car, my hands covering my area. He was breathing heavily, I wanted oral, and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. His hand cautiously touched my hands and peeled them back. My hard on sprung out and his breathing hitched. I watched his crotch as a tent started forming there, a massive tent. I touched his cheeks with my hands and made him look at my face.

"C-can you touch me?" I said, unable to keep myself from stuttering. His lips were on me, he started devouring my own lips , his hands traveling across my body in hurry, needing to touch every part of me.

**Please review =]**


	4. Brushfire Fairytales

**I got A LOT of reviews; this makes me happy, KEEP DOING IT! :D Anywho, next chapter here we come!**

**Chapter 4: Brushfire Fairytales**

"Hey…" He was sitting at the end of my bed; he was wearing clothes as opposed to last night, when we had both been naked in his truck.

"Who let you in my house?" I said with a sleepy smile.

"Your mom let me in…she said it would be alright if I woke you up."

"Aww…you're sweet." I said, leaning up and kissing him fully on the lips. He smirked against my lips.

"Didn't realize you slept nude." I blushed as he eyed my naked from, which was leaning over the covers so I could touch him.

"Lock the door, and you can join me." I giggled, teasing him by slowly crawling under the covers, his hand reaching up and spanking my butt before I got in.

"I like being spanked." I giggled. He smirked and went and closed the door, and locking it. He then pulled his shirt over his head, making me hard immediately. He let his pants drop and he crawled in with me. I kissed his nose and he smirked.

"Figured you might want to pull them off…maybe we can grind a little?"

"Till I cum." I said with a sly smile, making him smirk.

"Anything you want baby…anything." I smiled and yanked the covers back, leaving him exposed, a huge tent formed in his underwear. I smiled and said.

"Get on your stomach please." He frowned but did as I asked. I pulled the underwear to reveal his bubble but.

"You have such a nice ass." I giggled. He smirked.

"Just as nice as yours sexy." I put a hand on his ass cheek and squeezed it, making him groan in response.

"Shit baby…feels nice." I pulled them off and sat down on his butt, he smiled.

"Comfy?" he chuckled. I grinned.

"About as much as you are."

"Oh, then are you as horny as I am?"

"Probably more so…why don't you take over?"

"Pleasure." He said, suddenly flipping over, his dick was soon probing my entrance.

"Let me in please." He said with a smile. I laughed at that.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Aww." He said. I smiled.

"In-fact…I'm literally starving…let's eat first eh?" he frowned.

"You are such a tease."

"Yes I am." I said with a smile. He crawled off of me and started pulling clothes on. He had just pulled his underwear on when I grabbed his shirt and sniffed it. He smiled and I giggled.

"I'm wearing this."

"No, I need that…I don't fit in your shirts."

"Aww you're no fun." I said with a smirk, handing it back to him and pulling on my own shirt. He grinned.

"I'll bring a spare next time." I pulled on the rest of my clothes and we walked downstairs, my mother was already cooking.

"Ah, hello boys, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, Emily is having another party tonight so I figured we would head over there…not sure about the rest of the day."

"I'll come up with something." I said with a smile. My mother finished up the food and me and Jake ate enough combined to feed an entire small country.

"God I'm hungry today." I said with a frown. My mother had left for the bathroom and it was just me and Jake in the room.

"Obviously." He chuckled. I frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He seemed surprised.

"I mean you just ate a lot is all."

"So?" I said, my frown deepening. He raised his hands defensively.

"Hey...all I was saying was that you ate a lot…nothing wrong with that."

"Are you calling me fat?" I snapped. His eyes got wide.

"What? No, I wasn't…"

"Well screw you Jake!" I snarled, suddenly very, very angry.

"Hey! I never called you fat!"

"Ya but you were insinuating it!" I growled. I angrily stood and walked to the front door.

"Get out of here asshole!" He seemed torn, like he wasn't sure if he should be pissed or saddened right now.

"The hell is wrong with you? I haven't even done anything!"

"GET OUT!" I roared, my body shaking in hot rage. He seemed very hurt, but slowly walked out the door.

"I'll call you la…" I slammed the door in his face and angrily stomped to the table.

"How dare he!" I growled to myself.

**Jessica's POV**

"Hmm, what to do today." I said with a frown. I would like to be having sex with Paul at the moment, as I know he would too, but he was busy with stupid pack related things, so I was going to be alone for most of the day…till tonight at least. My phone suddenly started ringing, breaking me from my sex thoughts.

I found myself surprised, it was Jake, and if Jake was actually calling me, it wasn't to chat about the weather.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we need to talk." Normally I would have made make a dumb, snarky comment…but he very pissed.

"What's wrong?" I said immediately.

"I…I don't know Jessica."

"Let's meet up, I'm at Emily's helping set up for that party tonight." I hung up and drove to Emily's, glad I had thought of the idea while talking to Jake. I got out and jogged inside.

"Hey Emily." She turned around from the kitchen surprised.

"Hey, Jessica…whatcha doing?"

"I'm meeting up with Jake here…and I wanted to see if you needed help with anything."

"You mean with the party? Sure I guess…" Suddenly the door burst open behind me, it was Jake, and he was seething.

"Whoa, hey!" I said, he was squeezing his hands and shaking in anger.

"Slow breath, deep breath…" It was a little tricked I used with Paul whenever he got pissed, which happens a lot, except with me…he never gets angry with me. He did as I said and soon the tremors slowed, then stopped altogether. His eyes had been shut tight but soon opened.

"Sit." I commanded. He obeyed and I sat down next to him, the wall right behind me. Emily was leaning against the counter, watching and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Ok, now calmly explain what the fuck." I said, making sure to stay emotionless. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Ok, so I get to Seth's this morning, he's still sleeping but Sue said I could go wake him up, so I do. He's fine with it, adorable like he always is, we get downstairs, eat, and he says something about being really hungry, I say I could tell, because he ate a lot, and then suddenly he says what the fuck is that supposed to mean. I'm confused and say what? And suddenly he asks why I was calling him fat and then he just gets really, really pissed at me and tells me to get out and calls me an asshole! I mean what the fuck I didn't call him fat, I didn't even insult him!" I held my breath as I heard all of this, mood swings? Shit he was changing faster than I thought he would.

After that night, when he threw that guy across the parking lot, I knew he was going to become one of the wolves, but I didn't think it would be for another month…if the moods swings were setting in, then I would say another good 2 weeks before he shifted.

But the question is, should I tell anyone?

I have always prided myself for being a secret keeper. I have so many secrets on so many people; it would make a gossip have a heart attack. I admit at times, usually when I'm a little tipsy, I let things slip, but most of the time, I am a sealed book.

But something like this…it's a little too serious, it's something they need to know…but Seth would be devastated if he found out I told them about that night with the guy. They would know immediately, and we are talking about an angry, gonna change soon, wolf. Would not want one of those pissed at me.

So perhaps I could…hint at the idea? Let them figure it out for themselves.

"Well…anger issues run in that family Jake, look at his sister! She's the queen of moody…don't tell her I said that." The idea seemed to click in Emily's eyes, but not Jakes.

"True…his sister is a fireball, maybe it is just a thing in their family…"

"Well you didn't actually call him fat…don't worry about it Jake, he'll get over it."I said with a smile. Emily was now eyeing me suspiciously. What? There was no way she could suspect me of knowing something…I wasn't too obvious was I?

"Jessica…you don't think…" I frowned at her, playing dumb.

"Think what?"

"That…he is getting angry because he…might change?" Jake's eyes widened at that, and I pretended to be in shock.

"Well...I don't know! I mean his dad was one, his sister too…maybe he will!"I said. Jake was shaking his head.

"No, no way, brother and sister both? The chances of that are a million to one. I mean a girl becoming a wolf is a huge deal…but her brother becoming one too? No, not happening." I was surprised at how sure he was, I mean I get its hard to believe…but I just figured he would have been more in tune with Seth.

"Ya, I guess." I said with a shrug. Emily nodded.

"I guess…I would need to know more before I started making theories." I nodded and stood.

"How about I go talk to him eh?"

"Actually that's why I called you, to go talk to him for me and see what his deal is." I nodded and smile.

"No problem…I wana make you puppies all cute and close again." I walked out and soon was in front of his house. I knocked on the door and soon Seth opened the door for me.

**Seth's POV**

"Hey Seth." It was Jessica to my surprise.

"H-hi." She let herself in before I could say anything.

"Need to talk." She said.

"I know." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know what was wrong with me…I just got really angry all of a sudden and wanted to yell at him…I need to go apologize to him."

"You're changing Seth." She said seriously. I gulped as the memory of that night flashed in my head.

"I know…how long?"

"Well you are already getting angry at stupid things, so about 2 weeks maybe." I shivered.

"That's…ugh."

"Here, let's just sit down, watch the news or something, and try to just not think about it ok? I'll call Jake and tell him to pick you up tonight, and you two can make up…" she smiled.

"So, what exactly did you guys do all day, alone, yesterday?" I blushed a little.

"Well…we got naked." she grinned.

"And?"

"We made out for a little…"

"And?"

"Nothing…" she seemed surprised.

"What? You got naked but…nothing happened?"

"Well…I…I started feeling cold so he kinda held me against him to keep me warm…it was raining you see and we were soaking wet…and well after a little we just didn't want to do anything anymore so he took me home and…ya that was it." She frowned.

"How boring." We sat down and she flipped on the TV.

"I gotta check the weather tonight just to make sure it doesn't rain…you mind?" she asked. I just shrugged and kept thinking to myself as to what I was going to say to Jake tonight…

"Oh…oh god." Jessica said. I turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"The body was found in an alley outside a local Port Angeles restaurant, police are still investigating. The man was identified as Marcus Khan, a local business owner who went missing just 5 days ago, no word yet if there were any witnesses."

My memory flashed to that night, getting attacked by two drunks, Jessica maced one but the other I threw into a wall…the same man's face was on the TV screen now.

I killed a man

My body started to shiver, this wasn't anger though, this was fear, shock, sadness, self hatred, an entire bowl of things.

Jessica stared at me.

"Seth…"

"I…I killed a man." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"No, Seth, it was in self defense, he was going to kill me."

"I…my…I…" I couldn't speak, I couldn't think.

"It appears the cause of death was head drama due to apparently being thrown into a wall, we can't get too close due to evidence, but I've seen the wall and there is a large crack in it…it's easy to see how something like that would kill him."

"I…I…I got to turn myself in!" I jumped up and ran to the door, Jessica beat me.

"Stop you idiot!"

"I…I have to Jessica!"

"No! Look…normally I would agree with you, but think for a second! How are you going to explain to the police, that you, a teenager, managed to bash a guy's head into concrete so hard, it actually cracked it? You can't! If they find out what you are, then the rest of us are fucking screwed! Because if humans find out about werewolves, they are going to capture, and do tests on us! And then they will find out about vampires…and we CANNOT allow that! This entire ordeal could cause a fucking war Seth! So no, you can't fucking go to the police!" I just stared at her.

"W-what? Vampires?" she sighed.

"Seth, there is this group called the Volturi, they are basically the vampire government, and one of their biggest rules? Humans can't find out about wolves or vampires. If they find out about one, they will find out about the other, and once the humans decide they want to find out how the groups 'tick' the vamps are going to fight back…this whole thing could cause thousands of more deaths, all because of your fucking conscience. So I swear if I have to call everyone I know and tell them what happened I will if it means stopping you. We are in this together Seth, this dies with us." I stared at her, shocked at this Jessica in front of me, very different from the one I met at a party just a week ago.

"Ok." I said, it finally hitting me that she was right. We would be hunted like dogs and used in all kinds of sick experiments if they somehow found out. Sure I could deny it and go to jail, but I was already changing, I would most definitely change in prison, then they would know, and hell would break loose.

"But…still…I killed someone Jess." She suddenly was hugging me.

"I know Seth, I know…" I cried for a little while, suddenly the only thing I wanted was my mommy. But I couldn't tell her, or anyone for that matter.

(5 hours later)

"Hey…we still got the party tonight; let's just…not think about it ok? Soon this will blow over and this is all going to be just a bad, bad dream ok?" I nodded to Jessica.

"You're right…so you think this will make Jake swoon?" I giggled half heartedly. I was holding up a tight black shirt with a dark red vine like design on the front.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. She looked through my closet as I put on the shirt. She grabbed a pair of tight dark jeans and handed them to me.

"I happen to know that most of the guys in the pack seem to like tight clothing, including Jake." I grinned and nodded.

"Alright." She sighed and hugged me.

"I got to head home and get dressed…I'll call Jake to come pick you up…and don't forget to apologize." I nodded.

"Alright."

"And Seth…just, try to take it easy tonight."

"I'm not even thinking about it." I said with a smile. She left and I pulled on the overly tight, form fitting pants.

"God I feel like a slut." I mumbled, throwing on my little gold ring shaped earring onto my left ear. I walked out of my room downstairs, and started snacking on some chips as I waited.

"Antsy?" My mother asked curiously. I laughed a little.

"Ya…I kind of yelled at Jake and now I feel bad about it…"

"What did you yell at him for?"

"Oh…I thought he was calling me fat but he wasn't…it just made me so angry though…" She sighed a little.

"Yes…anger…runs on your father's side of the family." She sighed a little and rubbed her nose.

"Seth...I think it's time I told you about…" suddenly the doorbell rang, and I couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed, I knew what she was going to talk about.

"That's…Jake." I said with a frown. She nodded and smiled.

"We can talk later…when you get back." I nodded, happy that my mother was now willing to tell me about wolves.

I nodded and walked to the door, and there was Jake on the other side, wearing a plain brown T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"Hey." He said, seeming almost scared I was going to yell at him again. I frowned at him and without a word, hugged him. He didn't hug back, probably out of surprise, and said.

"What's this for?"

"It's an 'I'm sorry for being a jerk' hug." I said. He laughed weakly and I pulled away.

"Ready to leave?"

"Whenever you are." He said. I turned around and waved goodbye to my mom, then me and Jake left. We got to the party just as the sky got darker, indicating night time. It was cloudy, but the kind of cloudy where it makes everything kind of groggy, but no rain would make an appearance.

We got inside and were soon greeted by Emily.

"Ah, Hello again Seth!"

"Hi Mis…um, Emily." She smiled and held out her hand and I shook it.

"My you got a firm grip, and warm too!" she said. I held my panic inside and just laughed a little. Was I losing control of my strength? No, just…calm down, it was just one of those things adults say…but why would she say warm too? Cause wolves body temps are just naturally higher…god.

"Haha, ya, I do pride myself on being strong." I flexed a little, making her laugh, and making Jake give an uneasy laugh besides me.

"Well everyone is outback, feel free to eat whatever you want…I know you teenagers eat A LOT of food…" we started walking out but Jake suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed, making me stop.

"Hey I just need to talk to Emily for a second, I'll be with you in a minute." He almost looked like he was pissed off.

"Alright." I said, pecking him on the lips, surprising him. His anger dissipated a little and he smiled.

"You should do that more often."

"You should too." I said with a smirk, turning and walking away. I walked out then turned around, Jake wasn't in site. I slowly walked back and hid next to a wall…right next to were Emily and Jake were. I seemed to have walked into the middle of the conversation…neither of them noticing I was there.

"…are you doing Emily?"

"What? I was just testing him a little…Jake when I touched his skin, he was as hot as the rest of you."

"You think I don't know that? When I touch him, I can actually feel him. Its like touching myself but what I'm touching isn't attached to me…its…"

"And he really did have a firm grip…just like the rest of you…I don't think you can deny this anymore Jake."

"I know…he's gonna change just like his sister…I need to tell him about us…soon."

"Yes you do…if he changes not knowing what he's getting into this could end very badly Jake…especially when he finds out everyone he knows knew about it and didn't bother to tell him."

"Ya…" I quickly walked outside before they knew I was listening. So he has always known…but mom was going to tell me…who would I rather tell me?

"You seem distracted." A voice said behind me. I turned as Jessica took a sip from a plastic red cup. She was wearing about a billion bracelets on her arms and a lime green dress.

"I just overheard Jake and Emily talking is all…"

"Oh?"

"Emily suspects me, and so does Jake now…he is going to tell me soon."

"Good! It'll all be in the open now."

"I know…but see, I think my mom was about to tell me about it all before Jake showed up…so I'm just know sure who exactly I want telling me about all of this." She shrugged.

"Maybe…tell Jake that your mom already told you, then tell your mom that Jake already told you?" I stared at her surprised.

"That…could work." She just shrugged.

"It just seems practical is all." I nodded.

"Alright…I guess I can do that."

"Don't forget to act surprised and disbelieving though." She chuckled. I laughed at that and suddenly arms were around my waist and a chin on my head.

"Hi Jake, you're looking sexy as usual."

"Same to you Jessica." He chuckled.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds to be all soppy, where is Paul? He is supposed to be with me…"

Then the shoving started

I wasn't quite sure what exactly started it but all I know is that Paul was pissed off at Jared for some reason, and the two were now shoving each other.

"Hey!" Emily growled, coming out of the house.

"Paul!" Jessica growled, running up to him.

"Why are you two fighting?" Emily growled.

"He ate the last hot dog!" Jared growled. Emily just stared at him.

"You must be joking."

"I told him it was mine and he ignored me and ate it anyway!"

"IT'S A FUCKING HOT DOG!" Emily snapped. Jessica was scowling at Paul.

"You are gonna get fat if you keep eating so much Paul!" Jessica snapped. Paul frowned.

"S-Sorry Jess…I was hungry…"

"God Paul you are such a pussy, stand up to her you whipped douche bag." Paul started shaking in anger, but I think the one angrier than Paul was Jessica.

"EXCUSE ME?" She snarled. She stomped right up to Jared, and slapped him right across the face. Paul stopped shaking and stared at Jessica, just as surprised as the rest of us were.

"You do NOT talk about Paul like that you sniveling little dog!" she turned around and angrily stomped back to Paul, who was staring at her with what looked like pride and lust.

"I have never been more turned on by you." Paul whispered in her ear. What was odd was that I could actually hear that all the way over here.

"Bitch!" Jared snapped at her. Jessica stopped and slowly turned on Jared. Then she responded with an angry growl in her voice.

"Kick his ass Paul." Paul grinned.

"My pleasure." But before he could move, Sam Uley was there, a pissed off look on his face.

"If you two are going to fight, do it somewhere else, some people here shouldn't have to…see you fighting." I got the hint in his voice, that anyone here who didn't know about wolves shouldn't see them fight…because what if they ended up shifting.

"Fine…the sniveling little dog isn't worth it." Paul chuckled, making Jessica smile as he quoted her. Jared was steaming now, his whole body was shaking.

"J-Jake." I said, suddenly not feeling right. My vision suddenly started to blur, my body was shaking and I started sweating as I suddenly felt extremely hot in my clothes. Jake didn't look at me, too concentrated on Jared as Sam whispered something in his ear, seemingly calming him. My ears started to hurt as it seemed like every single noise in the world was in my ears, way too loud to be normal. My bones started to throb and I fell over as my body shook.

Was I shifted? Why now? It suddenly hit me; it must be the air in here. Paul and Jared's fighting must have somehow triggered the instinct inside me, and now was trying to get out of me. All eyes were suddenly on me, I guess I didn't realize I was screaming in pain. Jake was saying something and leaning over me, I could see a couple people running over to me, but I suddenly couldn't hear anymore, all I could hear was a dead ringing noise. I suddenly started throwing up onto the concrete, making everyone step back, except Jake who was behind me rolling me on my side. The shaking was slowly getting worse and everyone seemed freaked out…except Sam. He was staring at me, like he realized what was happening to me.

I was going to change, that was what I got from that look in his eyes. My eyes starting closing as I finally just let it take over, I was going to change, and it hurt less to just let it happen. I was going to change, be one of them; this power would be mine, this power, this…power…

This power that murdered a man

My eyes shot open and I started fighting against it with everything I had. No! I would not become this…this thing! It was this power, this 'gift' that killed a man, that bashed his head into a concrete wall.

Jessica was right, it was self defense, but if it wasn't for this power, I wouldn't have killed him, he would still be alive…I couldn't let myself kill ever again, even if it was an accident.

The shaking started to subside, my hearing started to return, and my vision was soon back to normal. I felted drained as the last of the shaking stopped, emotionally and physically. I looked up at Sam, who was unable to keep the shock off of his face. He couldn't believe I had beaten my other side.

Neither could I

The last thing I saw was Jessica's look of sadness before I fell unconscious.

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review, and it is going to be at least 7 days before I update because I am leaving for the Virgin Islands…but while I'm there, if I ever get any free time, I will work on this next chap so please review! Love ya!**

**Oh and also, I know I said the whole thing was from Seth's POV but the opportunity to be in Jessica's Pov kinda popped up and I took it so I hope ya don't mind.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	5. Skin and Bones

**Alright my beautiful readers, this is it. The chapter that will explain the title of the story, the climax as you might call it. And oh boy will it be a climax.**

**Chapter 5: Skin and Bones **

I was in pain, constant pain. My body felt like it was on fire constantly, the shaking wouldn't stop, my head throbbed, and I was sweating like a pig. I woke up like this in the hospital after fainting at the party, and I hadn't changed since.

It's been 2 days

I had just woken up from a drug induced sleep.

"Do we know what's wrong with him?" I heard a nurse say to the doctor. The doctor was Carlisle Cullen, the infamously handsome doctor.

"We've done every test possible…whatever's wrong with him, it's not physical, it's not a disease, and it's not an infection…this, this is mental."

"What in the world could be causing this?" the nurse asked, wide eyed. He shook his head.

"Something bigger than the both of us." I cried out as a sharp pang hit my gut and I watched the nurse pump something into the IV and I was unconscious again.

When I woke up again, I was alone, except for Jessica, who sat on a chair next to my bed.

"Jess…" She jumped as I spoke, the book she had been reading fell onto the floor.

"Y-you're awake!"

"Y-ya…ah…it hurts…what's…"

"The doctors don't know Seth...they've tested you and tested you and can't find anything wrong with you Seth…but you aren't getting better…Seth do you have any idea what's wrong with you? The doc said it was a mental thing…well he used a bigger word but I can't even…"

"I…I'm holding it back." I said. She stared at me.

"What?"

"My…other side…its…trying to get out…I…I can't let it Jess…" even as I mentioned it, I felt my brain throb roughly as my other side responded to my words. I snarled back at it and the throbbing disappeared and became the dull ache from before. My body still shook, and I was still sweating like a pig.

"Y-you…you're fighting it? Seth that's insane! You can't fight it Seth, why would you even want to?"

"Because it killed a man!" I snarled at her, I growled like a dog after I said man. She jumped again and slowly backed off.

"Seth, I told you that that was just an accident…if you hadn't done that I wouldn't be here right now."

"Then why can't I just forget it?" I snapped, unexpected tears filling my eyes as my heart started to throb.

"He was just some guy I didn't know…I killed him Jess! I killed a man, I ended a life! Me! Some kid who just wants to be normal, have a boyfriend, be my normal beach bum self…I don't want this!" I sobbed into my hands, my defenses broken. I felt the pain subside, the shaking stopped, I didn't feel so hot anymore, it was like the wolf inside me felt my pain and decided to give me a break.

Jessica watched me with pity filled eyes

"What…what can I do Seth? Just…I can't watch a friend in so much pain…what can I do?" I stared at her.

"I just want to go to the beach." Suddenly the door burst open, it was that nurse.

"Oh!" she seemed completely shocked to see me awake, completely normal.

"I'll go get the doctor!" she rushed out and I stared at Jessica.

"When did things get so complicated Jess?" She stared at me mutely for a couple seconds before shaking her head.

"I…I don't know Seth." I stared at her.

"I know Jessica, I know when things got complicated…when I met Jacob." She stared at me.

"I…I'm not following." It all made perfect sense now, this pain, the stress I had been feeling lately. I had just been some kid lying out on the beach when he showed up, and my whole life went to hell.

I felt pain return in my heart, my head, and tears filled my being. I loved Jacob, but it was because of him this happened, my life got so fucked up.

This was going to hurt a lot more than fighting back against my other self

"Where's Jake?" I said. She didn't answer me right away, which pissed me off.

"ANSWER ME!" I roared. She yelped and backed away into the wall.

"A-at home probably, they took shifts watching you, your mom, then Leah, and then Jake…I was just visiting." I stood and started ripped the IV and other things off of me.

"Clothes." I said. She pointed to a bag sitting next to the bed, I grabbed it and stared back at her.

"Get out." She followed my command, and I changed quickly. The doctor suddenly came in and he had a surprised look on his face.

"My, you wake up after 4 days and you are suddenly all ready to leave."

"I feel fine, I just need to go home and…sleep it off." I knew the answer wouldn't satisfy him but I didn't need to stay in this stupid place a minute longer, I needed to see Jacob. He laughed.

"Don't we all?...We did numerous tests on you and found nothing wrong…can you explain that?"

"Nope." He sighed. Stay here…I'll call your mother and tell her you're awake." He left and I growled angrily, I did NOT want to have to sit here for 50 million hours while they try to figure shit out they will never understand. I turned and that's when I noticed the window. I opened it quickly and thanked some nonexistent god I was on the first floor. I jumped out and landed easily and then I started running. I felt my legs propel me into the nearby forest and soon I was lost in nature. I ran and ran, never feeling tired and feeling like I was going extraordinarily fast. I watched the trees whiz by and I never once thought it was odd that I was running to Jacob's house, which was in La Push, which was over 20 miles away.

I ran for an hour, never stopping and never feeling tired or thirsty or anything at all, except angry. I was angry at a lot of things; myself for killing a man, Jake for ruining my life, and Jessica for telling me about wolves. I stopped paying attention to where I was running, and my mind became clouded by the thoughts of anger and resentment.

All I wanted to do was spend my summer vacation in the sun on the beach, and now I was running through a forest, going to go tell the man I loved that I hate him and he ruined my life, and I want nothing to do with him anymore.

And don't get me started on my mother, who lied to me about my father being a dog and directly lied to me about a bunch of other things I can't even begin to go into.

Yes, there truly was only one person I wasn't angry at, and she is the only one I want to see after I'm done with Jacob.

My sister Leah

I can't be mad at her for not telling me, because that's just our relationship, we don't tell each other our secrets, but when we are at our lowest, we have each other's backs.

And I am definitely at my lowest

I awoke from my thoughts when I realized I was standing in front of Jake's house. My breathing was unchanged and my heart was beating normally, yet I had just run 20 miles nonstop.

"Weird." I grumbled, taking a deep breath to prepare myself for what happened next. I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened, and Jake was staring at me.

"S-eth?" he said, shocked. His grin suddenly got huge.

"You're ok!" He rushed forward to hug me but I put a hand on his chest and took a step back. He lowered his arms surprised, probably noticing my angry expression.

"What's wrong?"

I punched him square in the face

I knew it couldn't have hurt that much, so I figured him stumbling backwards was more from surprise.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing his nose that was now bleeding.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I snarled. He stared at me in confusion.

"Ever since I met you, my life has gone from good, terrible! All I wanted was a boyfriend, and instead I got a fucking werewolf!" His mouth opened in a perfect O.

"W-what…"

"Jessica told me all about that fucked up little pack of yours so don't you_ dare _try lying to me! In fact, don't even talk." He closed his mouth and just stared at me.

"I was doing fine until you showed up, but since then, things have gone from bad to worse, so fuck you Jake! We're over!" He stood and moved towards me until he was only an inch away.

"Y-you…don't you remember our date on the beach? Was that really so bad? Our first date? Was that really so bad? I…I understand everything is confusing right now…but please, don't…don't give up on us just yet…just…let's talk about this." I could see the hurt and pain my words had cause him in his eyes, they had stung…but I didn't care, he's the reason I was so fucked up right now.

"Jake...go fuck yourself." I hissed as angry tears streaked down my cheeks. I ran away, he didn't call after me.

(10 minutes later)

"L-Leah." When I got home, the only one who was home was Leah thankfully. She only acted a little surprised to see me.

"You're awake."

"Y-ya…"

"Mom just left to pick you up…how'd you get home?"

"I ran." If she was surprised she didn't really show it.

"Seth…you ran…"

"Ya I know a few miles, Leah…can we talk?" She nodded in understanding.

"Sure…want something to eat?" she said, gesturing me to follow her. I did and she pulled out some bread and peanut butter and Grape jelly.

"So, what's up?"

"I broke up with Jake…" she didn't look at me.

"Why?"

"He…fucked up my life." To my surprise, she started laughing.

"How?"

"He…everything was normal before I met him…then I did and now…the hospital and…"

"So who told you about the pack, or did you find out on your own?" I stared at her surprised.

"You are making it sound like you found out about him and that's what fucked everything up, am I right? So who told you he's a werewolf?"

"I…Jessica did."

"Gossipy bitch." Leah chuckled.

"She's perfect for Paul; I guess I get it now."

"Leah I killed a man." I said. It was deathly silent for a few seconds as my words processed for her.

"Huh?"

"This guy, he was drunk and was gonna kill Jessica, I threw him down an alleyway and he died when he hit a wall…"

Once again, Leah started laughing.

"I heard about that on the news…don't worry about it." I just stared at her.

"Excuse me."

"I said don't worry about it."

"L-Leah I killed someone!"

"So? Did the world stop turning? Was he someone important? No, just some drunk fuck who was gonna hurt that bitch. So stop whining and get the fuck over it." Tears streaked down my cheeks and she sighed.

"Oh stop whining you baby."

"Shut up Leah!" Leah just grinned.

"Make me booger blaster."

"You're a jerk!" She started laughing.

"Just like old times right?" I stared at her before laughing along with her.

"Ya...what happened to the old times Leah?"

"Nothing stays the same forever…it's just how things work Seth." She smiled and held up a piece of bread.

"Like this piece of bread, it looks fine now, but after a little while it'll mold and we won't be able to eat it."

"That…wolves…they're immortal right?"

"Ya."

"So…things…don't have to change right?" She smiled.

"Age wise no."

"So…"

"Yes Seth, think of Jake like a piece of bread that's never going to get moldy." I smiled.

"He's gonna love this."

"Ya he will." It was odd, a few minutes ago I was angry, confused…but now my head was cleared, and I suddenly realize how…irrational I was being.

I mean sure, Jake screwed up my life…but he gave me a new one, and I've been denying myself this new life. I'll admit…I can't just forget about how I killed a guy, and I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life…but I can take that burden.

"So…what happens now?" I said. She finished the sandwiches and gave me one.

"Well, you're going to eat that, then you are going to explain to me what the fuck happened." I stared at her confused.

"What?"

"Seth, you fainted and were unconscious for 4 days. Sam said he thought you were going to change at the party but you didn't, then the whole in pain thing…none of us could figure out what the hell was wrong with you."

"Oh…that…remember how Paul and Jared were fighting at the party?"

"Ya."

"Well…I guess it must have somehow triggered something inside me and I started changing...but I resisted it and well…that's what happened."

"You fought it for days? That's…incredible." She said, finishing her sandwich in one large bite.

"So now that you are over all of that, you don't need to fight it any more…"

"Ya I know…look I'm glad we talked an all but I need to…"

"Go see Jake, I get it, go, go, leave me be you whiny brat." I smiled and finished the sandwich. Before I left though, I had to ask one more question.

"Leah…does it hurt?" she smiled.

"Only the first time…you get used to it."

"Ok...good." I left and found myself running back to Jake's place, only this time, Billy opened the door.

"Oh! Seth! What are you doing here? Your mother is worried sick!"

"Is Jake here?"

"What?"

"IS, JAKE, HERE?" I growled, getting annoyed. If he was surprised by my tone, he didn't show it.

"No, he left a few minutes ago to go to Billy's house."

"Billy Swan?" I said. He nodded.

"Ya but Seth…"

"Thanks!" I said, turning around and pushing myself as hard as I could.

"Hey!" He yelled after me, but I was already in the forest, running faster than humanly possible. What was he doing at the Swan house? The only one who lives there are Charlie…and…Bella. I soon remembered that he had been in a deep depression after she chose that Cullen guy over him. I remembered how happy he had apparently become when I had entered his life…only now did I realize what a terrible mistake I had made.

I arrived at the house…only to find something that confused and frightened me greatly. The door had been ajar so I had walked right in, but what I saw was what really scared me.

Jake was standing in the middle of the room, a revolver in his hand, pressed against his temple. Billy and Bella both were standing a couple inches across from him, trying to get him to put it down.

"Jake, don't do this." Bella said, her hands slightly raised.

"He…I can't live without him Bella." Jake sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks. My eyes widened as I watched this from around the corner, I had expected him to be sad…but not suicidal.

"Jake, this isn't the answer…just…give me my gun back." Billy said, slowly moving closer to him. So that explained it, guns weren't allowed on the rez, so he came here, to the house of a sheriff where he knew he could get a gun.

"I can't do it again Bella! After you chose that leech I…I was depressed for god knows how long until Seth came into my life…I…I imprinted on him! He's…he's my one…but now he hates me and wants nothing to do with me…I can't do it again!" he cocked the gun, and the next few seconds happened in a flash

"NO!" I screamed, running around the corner at him. He jumped, Billy dived for him.

BANG

The gun fell to the floor and fired, Bella screamed. The next second was dead silence, Billy on top of Jake.

"S-Seth?" Jake said. I touched the bullet hole in my chest curiously before falling over.

"NO!" Jacob screamed, getting up and running over to me.

"No, no, no, no, no…."

"J-Jake…" I gasped; my body was starting to go numb from the pain.

"Bella call Carlisle!" Bella rushed for the phone but it didn't matter, I needed to talk to Jake before…whatever happens happens.

"J-Jake…I-I'm sorry I…"

"No, no baby I'm sorry…"

"Jake…I realized…you…destroyed my life." More pain and tears filled his eyes.

"But you created…a new…better one…and…I…love…..you….for…"

I blacked out

**Only the epilogue is left…please review! **


	6. Zero

**Well kitties this is it, last chapter, I've realized this didn't have a prologue so I'm not sure if I can call this an epilogue or not lol…so I'm just gonna give it a chap name, um, anyway, please review afterwards and also like I said, when this is done I will finish up the Black and Clearwater series I started…anyway, please enjoy! (Oh and FYI, the title of the chap is in reference to one of the greatest anime series ever made, if you can tell me the name of the anime series, then I will make a story for you, with any paring you want…it's got to be a gay pairing though, don't do straight, sorry!) (Also I realize one word isn't much to go on…but if you are an awesome detective, you can do it! Just to be nice, Zero is the name of a character in the show)**

**Finale: Zero**

**Jacob's POV**

The funeral was small

It was small because only close friends and relatives were to attend. It was raining as we stood outside in the cold, water beating down on our coat covered backs.

I watch Sue crying across the grave, Leah standing next to her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. I sighed heavily and turned my attention to Charlie, who was standing next to me and my father.

"I…sorry Charlie."

"It…its fine Jake…it just…could have been prevented I think…"

"Ya…it could have." I said. The funeral ended, we all ended up at Emily's house. The house was filled with the pack and the council, but for once, the room was silent.

"Well…I realize some of you may not be hungry but I cooked anyway."

"Thanks darling…" Billy said no one else saying a word. I sighed and whispered to her.

"I…got to go; I'll see you later tonight…"

"Ok…don't come alone." She said somberly. I got in the car and drove to the beach. I sighed and turned off the car and stared out the window. I undid my tie and tossed it onto the seat next to me. I undid the two top buttons of my button up shirt and got out of the car. It had turned into a slow drizzle so I wasn't that worried about getting soaking wet…didn't really matter anyway. I walked to the beach, and put my hands in my pockets. The waves just reached the tips of my toes. I sighed sadly as I watched the waves.

"It's a lot to take isn't it?" A voice said behind me. Suddenly he was standing beside me, Seth. His long shaggy hair hung over his eyes, dripping wet. His skin was unblemished and, well, perfect. He looked like he had lost a little weight since I had last seen him.

I just stared at him

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Just trying…to figure out if you're real or not." He smiled and turned to the ocean.

"It's kind of beautiful you know…sides the clouds…though the rain is sort of peaceful..."

"So if I reach out right now…will my hand go through you, or will I be able to touch you?"

"Jake…I'm real to you, isn't that enough?" I didn't have an answer, so I simply stared back out at the ocean.

"Everything changes doesn't it?" Seth started laughing; the sound was the sweetest thing to me.

"For werewolves? Physically? No, we don't change…mentally? Well…that's a different story."

"One I would like to talk to you more about later…if you're real of course."

"Of course." Seth chuckled. He smiled.

"Last time I saw you Jake, was when you shot me, right here." He tapped his chest.

"Afterwards…I never saw you again…where did you go?"

"Canada…I ran there and punished myself for over a month…"

"Punished?"

"Starved myself…I would have gone longer if Sam hadn't run up there and talked me out of starving myself to death."

"Oh…sorry." He said nonchalantly.

"I…I never meant to hurt you Seth." I said, staring at him.

"I…" He smiled and put a finger on his lip.

"I know you didn't Jake…and I never meant to hurt you…but you really did screw up my life…and made it better."

"Did I?" I said the bitterness returning. He frowned.

"I don't know what you have to be bitter about…"

"I don't have you." I said, letting the full weight of my anguish tint my voice. The sound looked like it was going to make him cry, but he seemed to steel himself before continuing.

"You never lost me Jake."

"You sure about that? Because an hour ago I watched you get buried in the ground."

"Did you?" He said, bemused.

"Because I'm pretty sure, I was at home, still recovering from my bullet wound, which is why I didn't attend the funeral of my grandfather."

"I...I…I don't know what to believe anymore!" I hissed, grabbing my head. He smiled.

"Believe in me Jake…believe in reality…maybe that's why you thought it was me…your guilt over shooting me is making you delusional…" I stared at him.

"If I touch you, are you going to disappear on me, or are you going to stay?" He smiled.

"That's up to you Jake." I hesitantly reached out my hand, only an inch away from his outstretched hand.

I suppose it doesn't matter

I shot Seth…but what really did happen after?

Did he die? Did he live? It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he is here, right now, and I'm going to reach out and touch his hand and feel his skin against mine.

Because I want to believe I can.

**So apology's for the shortness…I realize it's only like 1000 words but hey, what are ya gonna do? **

**Anyway, I'll probably make an author's note, to answer all your WTF YOU MOTHER FUCKER questions so please, review! :D**


	7. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Alright, like predicted, everyone was completely mind fucked, so let me explain.

Actually first off, the winner of the contest was Ranulf, who guessed right with Code Geass!

Also, I would like to mention how I never realized how there were so many characters named Zero in the anime world…though who can blame them, it's a badass name.

Anywho, on to the explanation!

I ended it like that because I wanted to try something new...in the end of stories, you are almost always told how it ends...well I decided to let you decide how it ends.

Was Jake crazy? Did Seth really die? It's completely up to you.

If you wanted to end it with Seth, leaving with Jake and them being in complete bliss, fine.

If you wanted Seth to die, and Jake to just be crazy with guilt, that's up to you.

I got tired of happy endings...but I hate sad endings, so, I gave you guys the power to let it end however you wanted it too.

Hope that makes sense.

Haha...plus…I figured it was better than the other ending I had in mind...to be honest, I had 3.

In one, Seth died, and Jake talks to his interpretation of Seth in his mind, before he kills himself, by hanging.

In another, Seth lives, and Jake goes home and they reflect on how fucked up their lives are.

This one was the medium between the two :]

And let's be honest, if I ended it with a hanging, you would all be super pissed at me.

Now if you STILL have questions, please put them in the review and I will reply and answer them.

Now, I will finish the Black and Clearwater, and maybe add another contest, and if you are one of the special ones who finished the entire series…you get a special prize in an author's note at the end of the story.

Now my pretty's, I hope you enjoyed the story! This has been…

How a Piece of Bread Screwed Up My Life

Ok you know what? I realize you are all going to still be pissed at me, so here's what I'm going to do.

I am going to post two more chapters

One is going to be titled, 'The Bad Ending'

One is going to be titled 'The Good Ending'

I think the rest speaks for itself. They will both pick up exactly when the finale ends, and it will show you what will happen, when Jake reaches out and Seth disappears, and when Jake reaches out, and Seth is real.

But fair warning…The good one is uber good, the bad one will make you cry.

So you don't have to read them both, just read whatever ending you wanted to see…I imagine the good one will get more reviews so I'll post it last and you can read the bad one first…only if you want one.

Oh and I know I promised a lemon so I'll add that to the good one :]


	8. Authors Note 2

AUTHORS NOTE 2

Alright…I can't do it, I'm sorry.

All inspiration for this story is dead, I can't write anymore…so sorry for leading you on.

Anyway, please just imagine it how you want it to…sorry =[


End file.
